Pressure sensors using a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology include, for example, a piezoresistance change type and a capacitance type. On the other hand, a pressure sensor using a spinelectronics technology is proposed. In the pressure sensor using the spinelectronics technology, resistance change in accordance with strain is detected. For example, in a strain sensing element used for a pressure sensor using the spin technology, etc., the improvement in sensitivity is desired.